


Faith

by blasphemyincarnate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belief, Christian God, Christianity, Dialogue, Do You Believe In God?, Gen, God - Freeform, Introspection, Let Me Tell You a Story, Religion, Supernatural inspired, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: “do you believe in a god?”





	Faith

_“do you believe in a god?”_

Let me tell you a story.

In the beginning, there was already a God. He did not have a beginning, or an end, or even a middle, really. He just was.

And this God was lonely. One being who had always been and always will be.

And this being was lonely.

So he created his own beings. He called them  _animals_ and  _plants_ and  _sun_ and  _sky_ and  _stars._

(Unknowingly, another infinite being came about. This being’s name was Death. The God did not mind Death, because Death only came when Death was needed and never otherwise. And this God knows that all of His beings have an end, and so Death would come.)

But His favorite creation, He called  _humans_.

These humans were imperfect and ugly and cruel. They hit each other, first with hands, then with sticks, then with stones, and on and on and on.

But they were His favorite. 

He gifted them something He called Free Will - and not many of His beings has that.

And it was good. This God saw that it was good and he gave them many gifts.

(To Adam - a wife. Then another one, because the first had failed and showed God the true strength behind humanity’s Free Will and cruelty. And Adam and his second wife, Eve, had two sons.)

(To Cain - protection. Any creature who killed Cain should suffer seven times what he had suffered.)

(To Abraham. To Noah. To Moses.)

Humanity failed again and again but this God, with His infinite patience, saved humanity again and again.

He gave them His Son. 

His Son came down from the Heavens to save humanity for good, and humanity rejected Him.

(That was quite alright. This God didn’t care much for what humanity thought of his gifts.)

And His Messiah rose into the Heavens again with a promise to return.

(That was a lie.)

For this God saw humanity’s Free Will and decided that He should leave them to it. He promised a new Messiah, but it was interpreted as The Messiah’s return.

This God did not like that.

But He did not change his words, did not make them clearer. He abandoned humanity to its own devices and watched it flourish from far, far away.

He had hoped one of them would look around, see past the flourishing to the ugliness beneath, and that member of humanity should become the Messiah.

(It hasn’t happened. He waits still.)

And so He waits, unaffected and disinterested in his Heavens above, waits for humanity to save itself.

So you ask me if I believe in a God.

I will tell you now. I think there is a God. I think He is good and just - everything we could imagine and more. I think He loves us still, despite century after century of our mistakes. I think He is real and perfect.

But I do not believe in Him.


End file.
